


Fan Art for "Let the Melody Shine (let it cleanse your mind)"

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Depression, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Identity, Texting, discussion of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for "Let the Melody Shine (let it cleanse your mind)" by Jisa.  The story is a WIP but worth a read.</p>
<p>Steve and TJ keep in touch from different sides of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for "Let the Melody Shine (let it cleanse your mind)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Melody Shine (let it cleanse your mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054919) by [Jisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisa/pseuds/Jisa). 




End file.
